


We are one (we can't be separate)

by Felixseo (kafkao)



Series: a kiss... as in ...? [3]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Kisses, M/M, implied seungjin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-19
Updated: 2018-12-19
Packaged: 2019-09-23 02:45:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17072015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kafkao/pseuds/Felixseo
Summary: Felix’s hand automatically connects to Changbin’s hip when their lips meet, though the kiss is brief because Felix’s stomach is still slightly exposed, and Changbin’s shirt is brushing against the spot he kissed on his tummy, so it tickles more than ever“You’re so squirmy,” Changbin tuts,“You make me squirmy,”Changbin smiles before he presses another kiss right above Felix’s bellybuttonoreven more places Changbin likes to kiss Felix





	We are one (we can't be separate)

**Author's Note:**

> Hello this is published in honour of ot9 even though it's 99% Changlix. Changlix are the backbone of skz wbk !!
> 
> Title taken from Deeper by Wanna One

It’s three in the morning and Changbin can’t sleep. He can see stars shimmering in the sky through a crack in the curtains from the way Felix haphazardly closed them before sliding in next to him. That was four hours ago.

Changbin sighs, turns over so he doesn’t have to face the mocking numbers on the alarm clock, but instead his gaze falls upon his beautiful boyfriend’s features. Felix is a peaceful sleeper, much like all the younger members of their group. Changbin finds it endearing, how loud Hyunjin, Jisung, Felix and Seungmin are during the day, how their eyes are full of life and excitement, but as soon as their eyelids slip close and they drift off into a dreamful sleep, they’re calm and serene, like no pain could ever touch them.

Felix is a silent sleeper; he makes no noise, no talking or laughing, not even a slight whimper. He’s completely quiet, and Changbin appreciates it, because it makes it easier for him to fall asleep on nights where his brain doesn’t mind shutting down. But on nights like _this_ when thoughts won’t stop running through his mind, and it seems like the sun will wake up before he even manages to sleep, Felix’s silence makes the room eerie. Sometimes Changbin wishes Felix was a sleep talker, so they could converse even whilst the younger sleeps, but he knows the thought is ridiculous, and also how irritating it would be to have a partner who talks in their sleep. Even so, sometimes a selfish part of him wants a piece of Felix to keep even when the blonde-haired boy is far away in dreamland.

Changbin shifts some more, burying his nose against Felix’s chest, trying to get as comfortable as possible. Just because he’s an insomniac, doesn’t mean he can’t _pretend_ to be asleep.

“Babe?” Felix’s voice is soft, it cracks the delicate silence that has settled in the last four hours, but Changbin has never been more grateful for a sound.

“Hm?” He mumbles, rubbing his nose against Felix’s clothed chest. Felix sighs, bringing a hand to rest on the back of Changbin’s head, threading his fingers through the shorter boy’s hair,

“You haven’t slept yet have you?”

Changbin shakes his head, the action causing Felix’s hand to fall. Instead he places it on Changbin’s waist, who takes it in his own and begins to play with it.

“Your hands are tiny.” Changbin says in response, completely avoiding the question. Felix sighs, but allows him to skive,

“They are.”

“So tiny.” Changbin replies, “My pinky is the same as your middle finger.” Felix remains silent, opts to watch his boyfriend in amusement as he wraps his larger hands around Felix’s smaller ones. Changbin threads their fingers together, then runs the pad of his thumb over Felix’s knuckles, before finally pressing their palms against one another. There’s a significant size difference.

“Tiny.” Changbin repeats, like the first two times weren’t enough. Felix is still a little sleepy, but quite a lot in love, so he lets Changbin be, watching as the other finally lifts his hand to his lips, and presses a very soft, very light kiss against the back of Felix’s hand. Felix smiles,

“You’re funny.” He quips, still very much amused, despite his sleep-deprived state.

“You’re tiny.” Changbin shoots back, then presses his lips against Felix’s knuckles, soft and gentle, like the delicate beat of a butterfly’s wings. “I love your hands. They’re perfect.” He mumbles, holding them to his chest then burying his head against Felix’s shirt once more.

Felix smiles softly, rests his chin on top of Changbin’s head,

“Go to sleep Binnie,”

And forty minutes later, Changbin manages to do just that.

 

\--

“I think I ripped it,”

There’s a silence as the stylists just stare at Jisung for a second, before they suddenly spring into action, frantically running around, looking for thread and scissors or maybe a whole new outfit. Jisung cackles, overjoyed at the chaos he’s ensued.

Chan rolls his eyes, standing from his place in Felix’s lap before making his way over to the younger member, flicking him on the forehead for being a nuisance. Jisung grins, totally impenitent.

“I can’t believe you let him take my spot for a full seventeen minutes.”

Felix looks up to see Changbin standing next to him, a pretty little pout sitting on his lips as he bores a glare into Felix’s thighs. He laughs cheerfully,

“This is _my_ lap,” He says, still grinning, _“I_ get to decide who sits there.”

Changbin sniffs,

“It’s _my_ spot. I pay rent!”

Felix crinkles his nose,

“You’ve never given me rent.”

“I pay in kisses.”

Changbin, plops himself into the younger’s lap, uninvited but content as he places his legs on either side of Felix’s, so they’re facing each other. Felix goes cross-eyed with how close he’s sitting,

“What are you doing?”

“Paying rent.” Is all Felix hears, before Changbin leans forward and buries his face into Felix’s neck, nose tickling the base of it where he leaves butterfly kisses by fluttering his ridiculously long eyelashes.

“You’ll get mascara on my neck.” Felix whines, but Changbin pays no notice, insistently blinking before he replaces his lashes with his lips.

Felix’s skin tastes like the chemicals of makeup, but it’s only a light layer and once Changbin gets _past_ that he can feel the suppleness of his boyfriend’s skin, and when he leans back he can see the pretty little beauty marks dotted over his neck. Changbin presses a kiss to every blemish he sees, careful not to miss a single one, like he’s joining the dots of a constellation to make a pretty picture.

“Hyung,” Felix whispers. He’s finding it insanely difficult to keep his voice steady with the way Changbin is latched onto his nape, but he fears if his boyfriend isn’t stopped, it will progress to something past what is publicly acceptable,

“Hm?” Changbin hums, and Felix can feel the vibration of the response against his neck,

“You’ll get us into trouble,” He manages weakly. Changbin doesn’t seem particularly bothered as he continues to nip little marks into Felix’s skin, revelling in the way he squirms under him.

“Seo Changbin!”

Changbin jumps, the top of his head bumping Felix’s chin, who yelps in surprise- and then pain,

“What the _hell?”_ Chan’s angry voice sounds through the room, and Felix is sure even a few stylists scurry out.

Changbin leans back, turning around to give Chan a sheepish look,

“It’s not as bad as it looks,” He attempts to explain himself, but the look Chan gives him shows he really is not looking for an explanation,

“If you can’t behave around Felix then I’ll separate you,”

Felix gasps,

“No Chan-”

“Changbin, go sit in that corner. Don’t move.”

Changbin sighs, defeated, before doing as ordered- but not before pressing his index finger against a sensitive spot on Felix’s neck- smirking in triumph when the younger visibly suppresses a shudder.

\--

“You think those are real tears?”

Felix moves his gaze from Changbin’s hair to Simon Cowell on the TV, shedding tears over a young child singing whilst playing the guitar. Felix snorts, shaking his head,

“Nah. I don’t think middle-aged men have emotions.”

 _“Middle-aged?_ He’s not middle-aged! He’s more great-granddad aged.”

Felix accidentally tugs a little too hard on Changbin’s hair as he laughs heartily, gently patting the other’s head when he whines,

“He’s not _that_ old.” Felix reasons.

Changbin shifts from where his head is resting on Felix’s chest, both of their legs stretched out on the rest of the couch and tangled together, he moves down a little so his face is pressing into Felix’s stomach.

“He is,” He mumbles into the younger’s shirt, “He totally is.”

Felix rolls his eyes as he continues to thread his fingers through Changbin’s hair.

“Would you still love me at great-granddad age?” He says finally. His voice is soft, and still slightly playful, but also a little timid.

Changbin stills, then slowly nudges Felix’s shirt up with his nose, showing a sliver of skin.

Carefully, Changbin begins to pepper tiny kisses against the softness of Felix’s freckled skin, refusing to stop even when he begins to giggle.

“Stop,” Felix laughs, “That _tickles.”_

“That’s the point.” Changbin grins cheekily, burying his nose into his boyfriend’s shirt once more, “I love your cute tummy.”

Felix frowns,

“You’re really strange.”

“How?”

“You could love my eyes, my lips, my cheeks- but you like my _tummy?_ Weird.”

Changbin rolls his eyes as he moves upwards so they’re at eye-level, foreheads barely touching,

“I _do_ love all that.” He breathes, “But I love your tummy just as much.”

Felix’s hand automatically connects to Changbin’s hip when their lips meet, though the kiss is brief because Felix’s stomach is still slightly exposed, and Changbin’s shirt is brushing against the spot he kissed on his tummy, so it tickles more than ever- so Felix can’t help but giggle against the elder’s mouth.

“You’re so squirmy,” Changbin tuts, placing one last kiss against his boyfriend’s mouth before moving back to rest his head against Felix’s stomach.

“You _make_ me squirmy,” Felix defends, pout evident. Changbin smiles before he presses another kiss right above Felix’s bellybutton, relishing in the giggly shrieks that leave his mouth.

“God,” Changbin sighs, “I’ll be loving you way past great granddad age.”

 

\--

The snow is soft beneath Felix’s feet, and he can’t help but throw his head back in laughter, overjoyed by the manner in which white flakes fall prettily onto his nose and against the fringe on his forehead.

“Snowball fight!” Minho yells, and before Felix knows it, a dozen balls of ice are being hurled in his direction, causing him to screech in protest,

“Stop targeting me!” He shrieks, before gathering his own pile of snow, insistent on revenge. The first person in his line of sight is Jisung, whose legs are too tiny for him to run faster than Felix, so he gets two snowballs in the back of his neck. Felix watches the slush drip slowly down the other’s back and he grins evilly. “Don’t mess with me.” He warns before running off to gain some more vengeance.

“Babe,” Felix is halfway through shoving a handful of snow down Woojin’s shirt when he hears a familiar voice behind him, “Come look at this,” Changbin calls.

Felix gives Woojin a look of _we’re not finished,_ before running after his boyfriend, who’s standing alone in the huge field, head thrust back.

“Catch them in your mouth,” He coaches, and Felix is in awe of the pretty little snowflakes resting at the edge of Changbin’s tongue. He mimics Changbin’s stance, tilting his head back so the snow lands in his mouth also, trying to ignore how ridiculously unsanitary all of this actually is.

“Tickles, doesn’t it?” Changbin grins, eyes pulled into crescents as he happily watches Felix catch the snowflakes on his tongue. Felix nods slightly, and Changbin is mesmerised by the beauty of his boyfriend- his soft hair peeking out from his hood holding a generous amount of snow, the glimmer in his eyes as dazzling as the brilliant white underneath their feet, contrasted by the bright red in his cheeks from the biting cold. Felix’s fingertips are equally frostbitten, his fingerless gloves doing little to protect them. Changbin grasps them in his own fully gloved hands, barely deterring the younger from his snowflake-catching duties. Changbin laughs,

“You’re enjoying this, aren’t you?”

Felix snaps his mouth shut, grinning widely,

“I like how it feels.”

Changbin tugs him closer, as close as they can be with their thick coats and fluffy scarves in the way, bringing the younger in for a warm hug, pressing their bodies together. He feels Felix rest his chin on top of his head, and it envelopes him in an extra sort of warmth, something akin to safety and security.

“Everything is so pretty,” Felix mumbles, tightening his grip on the elder, “I love snow.”

“Mhmm,” Changbin hums in agreement, “It’s beautiful.”

Felix pulls back only to stick his tongue out and catch more snowflakes, and Changbin begrudgingly allows him to, until he suddenly pulls him back in, prodding his finger against Felix’s tongue. Felix snaps his mouth shut, reeling back.

 _“Hyung,”_ He whines, “That’s so gross,”

“Ah so I can suck your tongue but I can’t _touch_ it?”

“Oh my god,” Felix groans, the red that was previously only inhabiting his cheeks now spreading to the rest of his face, “Shut up.”

Changbin smirks before pulling him closer and pressing their lips together. Felix easily allows the other to trace his tongue inside of his mouth, the coldness of the snow immediately evaporating and only leaving behind a lick of warmth.

“You have one skilled tongue,” Changbin says when they pull back. Felix groans,

“Do you ever shut up?”

Changbin responds by pulling him in for another sweet kiss, that doesn’t last as long as they’d like because- _of course they have an audience._

“We get it!” Seungmin’s voice is the thing that makes them pull back quickly, “The rest of us are miserably single for the holiday season.”

Changbin rolls his eyes, lacing his fingers with Felix’s who clings on tightly, always easily embarrassed by being caught,

“Kim Seungmin you _have_ a boyfriend.”

“A boyfriend who won’t kiss me!” Seungmin whines, and somewhere behind him Hyunjin cackles,

“Stop watching other people kiss so I can kiss you!”

Seungmin easily turns away and runs off, leaving Changbin and Felix in uncontrollable giggles as they watch him.

(Two minutes later when Felix innocently asks ‘do you really think my tongue is skilled, hyung?’ Changbin responds by pushing him into the snow.)

**Author's Note:**

> New rule: you're only allowed to tell me to write a part 4 if you suggest more (sfw) places for Changbin to kiss that I haven't written already. Yes, I'm revoking all y’alls 'i need more' privileges. 
> 
> Find me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/feiixseo)


End file.
